1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skill analysis method to analyze skills of members in an organization such as a company or the like and to a skill analysis program.
2. Prior Art
In late years, technical innovation and social change cause the situation in which a skill required before has been unimportant and another skill has been important in an organization such as a company or a department of a company with increasing frequency. In response to the situation, a company should develop skills of workers in actually required skill fields.
However, it is difficult that a company finds the skill fields to be developed based on the present situation.